xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy Federation
The Galaxy Federation, also simply known as the Federation, is the body that governs nearly 500,000 planets throughout the known universe, and essentially rules and governs humanity in the T.C. era in Xenosaga. A Galaxy Federation also existed 10,000 years before the events of Xenogears in the Xenogears continuity, but information about it is scarce. However, it likely resembles the Xenosaga counterpart. For example, the Federation in Xenogears developed Deus, while the Federation in Xenosaga developed Ω Res Novae/Ω Metempsychosis, which is Deus' counterpart. The Galaxy Federation Government (GFG) refers to the government, while the Galaxy Federation Forces (GFF) refers to the military. The Galaxy Federation Government is an interplanetary republic. History The Federation's original capital was Earth (Lost Jerusalem), meaning the Galaxy Federation dates back to the Lost Jerusalem era and is thousands of years old. It officially became the Galaxy Federation when humanity left Earth. However, Earth was abandoned and the Federation was forced to relocate its capital four times. Its current planetary capital is Fifth Jerusalem. Fifth Jerusalem is the seat of the central legislative, judicial, and administrative agencies. Its name originated from the fact that it was the fifth planetary capital of the Galaxy Federation. Their motto is "Canaan, our land is there". Characteristics Autonomous state The Galaxy Federation is comprised of approximately half a million autonomous state governments. Each autonomous state, divided according to planetary systems, has its own administrative and law enforcement agencies, but the Federation government's laws take precedence over them all. The Federation acts as a federal government system, which allows each individual planet to retain its own local government. Each planetary system maintains autonomous rule within the framework of Federation law. Military The Galaxy Federation has their own military which functions as a regular military. Because humanity has achieved a sense of universal peace in Xenosaga, the military's main purpose is for fighting the Gnosis, not humans. However, the Federation still opposes the Immigrant Fleet and the U-TIC Organization, and will fight them if need be. The Federation fleet is Galaxy Federation's armed fleet. The Navy and the space Marines were combined to form the Federation space force, and distinctions between the branches were minimized (although some traditions still linger within certain units). The fleets regularly deployed on space missions are comprised of the space Marines and the Navy, with the occasional inclusion of the special operations fleet. Police force The Federation police is short for "Galaxy Federation police force." Their function and organizational structure is basically the same as the police force in our time, but following the transition of human habitation to outer space, a specialized unit was created. The Special Operations Command detachment, of which Ziggy (Jan Sauer) was a member in the past, specialized in anti-terrorist operations as well as the protection and rescue of VIPs. Federation assembly The lower form of the Federation's ruling body is the Galaxy Federation Assembly, which comprises representatives from each planet in the government. Although the assembly is located on Fifth Jerusalem itself, many Representatives choose to participate via a U.M.N. connection. Executive Committee The higher level of the Federation's ruling body is referred to as the Executive Committee or Executive Committee assembly, which makes the final decision based on both their own discussions and those of the representatives. The 24 upper council members are the central figures in these conferences. The highest position in the Galaxy Federation Government is the Executive Committee Director, who must be elected via a majority vote by the entire GFG. This position was held by the current Vector Industries CEO, Wilhelm, until several years prior to Episode I. Other branches Additionally, there are several councils that regulate the various aspects of the government, such as the Subcommittee On Close Encounters (S.O.C.E.) which is dedicated to investigating the Gnosis, as well as the financial group. Corruption Like all governments, the Galaxy Federation is prone to corruption. Sergius XVII says, "Thanks to the U.M.N. and the Federation. They've managed to reduce the people to a mass of spineless weaklings." While the Galaxy Federation is not intrinsically evil or malevolent, it is responsible for brainwashing humanity into conforming and complacency through fear-mongering, thought control and media. The U-TIC Organization, a dummy group for Ormus, has planted several moles within the Federation (Representative) assembly, S.O.C.E., and the financial council. These spies disrupted the Federation during the latter half of Episode I, when the Kukai Foundation and the Second Miltian Government were charged with treason, thus giving U-TIC a distraction to commence with their plans. Since then, no other incidents have occurred from within the Federation's ranks. Politically, the U-TIC Organization secretly holds influence over many members of the Federation, including a former member of the Contact Subcommittee (S.O.C.E.), as well as Andrew Cherenkov, Vanderkam, and Sellers. Xenosaga After the Miltian Conflict, the Federation enacted the Miltian Charter. Like Ormus and Vector Industries, the Galaxy Federation is interested in securing the Original Zohar, originally sealed away on Old Miltia. The Federation believes the Zohar is key to understanding and stopping the Gnosis phenomenon. As such, they fund Vector Industries, the KOS-MOS Project and the Zohar Project. However, Ormus uses the Immigrant Fleet, U-TIC, and Albedo Piazzolla to obtain the Y-Data, which allowed them to locate Old Miltia and secure the Zohar before the Federation could. Although the Federation and Vector Industries team up to stop Ormus in Episode II, they always remain separate factions. In Episode III, Federation forces attacked and boarded the Durandal, led by Gaignun Kukai possessed by Dmitri Yuriev. All the crew were killed except for Mary Godwin and Shelley Godwin, who both held the Arbiter code that seals off the Zohar Emulators on board the Durandal. Members :See Federation officials category. Gallery 209FederationSoldierA.png|Soldier. 210FederationSoldierB.png|Soldier. 134FederationCarrier.png|Federation Carrier. 135FederationEscort.png|Federation Escort. 136FederationCruiser.png|Federation Cruiser. 137FederationGunship.png|Federation Gunship. FedFleet.png|Federation fleet. Category: Organizations